


Reaching Out

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: A new friend of Daniel's puts him in danger. Warnings: Strong warning for child abuse, though not of the main characters.





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Reaching Out

### Reaching Out

#### by LD Steen

Date Archived: 10/10/04  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/chilipepperz61/index.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Gen story, Alternate Universe, Pre-Episode  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Gen. George Hammond     No Pairing         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Permission to archive:   
Series: part of Little Danny Universe  
Notes:   
Warnings: Strong warning for child abuse, though not of the main characters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of it's characters.  
Summary: A new friend of Daniel's puts him in danger

* * *

Reaching out- by LD Steen  
Part of Little Danny Universe 

Warning: Very strong warning for child abuse. This story deals with child abuse and all its consequences. It doesn't paint a pretty picture folks so read it with caution. There is violence and for awhile it is graphic so no flames, you've been warned.Now on with the story. 

"You ok kid?" a hand landed lightly on Danny's shoulder as he pulled himself to his feet. He brushed the dust off his jeans angrily and looked up, glaring as his nemesis Robert ran triumphantly across the playground. 

"I'm fine" he ground out, fighting the urge to run after Robert to finish the fight. 

A tissue was held firmly to his nose. "You're bleeding everywhere. You'd better go see the nurse." 

"I said I'm fine. It'll stop in a few minutes anyhow." He finally turned to see a curly haired boy, a little smaller than himself. He sighed as he recognized the new kid in their class. 

"S...sorry..I didn't mean to bother you" the boy stuttered, "I...I just...I thought..." 

Danny smiled. "It's ok. I'm sorry I yelled. He just makes me so mad. I'm Daniel ." 

The other boy smiled shyly. "I'm Jason. I..I just moved here." 

Neither boy noticed their teacher Mrs. Davis had moved up behind them. "Daniel Jackson! What in heaven's name happened to you?" 

Daniel grinned helplessly as his teacher ushered him hurriedly to the classroom. the curly-haired boy stared wistfully as Daniel was led away. 

* * *

Daniel spied Jason almost immediately as he entered the crowded lunchroom. The new student was seated alone at the far end of one of the long lunch tables. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Danny greeted, dropping his lunch bag on the table. Jason looked up startled. 

"N...no, I just didn't ...expect you'd want to." 

"Where's your lunch?" 

"I forgot...didn't ask for money." 

Danny opened his brown bag and happily pulled out two peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches. He handed one to Jason and reached back into the bag to find grapes and a pack of snack cakes. 

"Here, Mama always packs extra. She says I don't eat enough." 

Brown eyes stared longingly at the offered food. "I guess it would be ok." 

"Cool, dig in. Want some milk too? Its chocolate." 

"Sure, that'd be great." the boy reached hesitatingly towards the grapes. Daniel poured some of his milk into the cup of the thermos and pushed it towards Jason. The snack cakes were opened and half was given to Danny's new friend. 

"I think Mama could feed and army with all the food she packs sometimes." 

"Must be nice" Jason half muttered." She sounds like a great Mom." 

"She is." Daniel agreed, popping a couple of grapes into his mouth. He watched with interest as Jason devoured his meal. 

"Thanks" Jason murmured as he polished off the sandwich. 

"You're welcome." Daniel grinned, "Did you just move here?" 

"Yeah, my Dad and me did. My Mom died about a year ago." 

"Hey, I'm sorry. My parents died a couple of years ago. Kat is my new Mom though. She and George are getting married next month, then we'll all be a family." 

"George? You call your Dad George?" 

Daniel nodded. "He won't be my Dad til next month though. My real Dad died when my Mom did." 

"That's awful. So who is Kat?" 

"She's adopting me." 

The other boy frowned slightly. "You're adopted?" 

"Well, I will be once her and George get married. They've been dating for a long time now." 

"Does...does he hit you?" 

Daniel's eyes widened at the question. He looked horrified at the thought. 

"Hit me?! Heck no, he'd just about kill anyone who tried it. He and Kat love me." 

"That's good." 

Daniel eyed the boy suspiciously. "does your Dad hit you?" 

"N...no, course not. He just...he loves me too." 

Daniel nodded understandingly then continued eating in silence. He finished half his sandwich then started to wrap up the other half when he noticed Jason staring at the remaining half. Daniel's eyebrows drew together thoughtfully as he held out the sandwich. 

"You want this? I can't eat anymore." 

Jason snatched the sandwich and wolfed it down. Daniel frowned slightly as he noted the threadbare shirt and torn jeans that Jason wore. "You'd best wear a coat tomorrow. The news guy said it might snow." 

"Don't have one." 

"Huh? No coat?" 

"It...it's still packed. I'll be fine. 

Daniel frowned worriedly but said nothing. 

* * *

Kat tucked Daniel's lunch into the brown bag. She'd learned early on that Danny preferred to take his own lunch over those offered at the school. She smiled as Danny hugged her waist. 

"Hey Mama, what's for lunch today?" 

"Ham and cream cheese. I packed extra." 

"Cool, what's for dessert?" 

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Chocolate chip cookies, and a banana for afternoon snack." 

"Can I have two." 

She looked surprised for a moment. " Extra? Sure I suppose. You want a soda for your drink? I just bought root beer last night." 

"Two?" 

"Two sodas?" Kat cocked her head at him "That's a bit much sugar don't you think?" 

Daniel grinned disarmingly. "I was gonna share the other one with Jason." 

"Who is Jason?" 

"He's new. He and his Dad just moved here from Chicago." 

Kat pretended not to notice as Daniel slipped extra cookies into the bag. 

"Well, put in another can I guess." 

She received another quick hug. "Thanks Mom." 

* * *

Danny swung his backpack down beside his desk. He smiled over at Jason who was hunched over in his chair. His friend looked ill and Danny reached out, concerned. 

"You ok Jason? You don't look so good." 

"Fine" Jason growled, his arms held tightly around his body. Daniel frowned as his eyes surveyed the smaller boy. A dark smudge around the boy's wrist caught his attention but he said nothing. 

* * *

Daniel sat beside Jason at the lunch table. "You ok?" He questioned worriedly as Jason coughed violently. 

"I'm fine." 

The lunch was unpacked and Daniel handed a sandwich to Jason. "Looks like you forgot your lunch money. I got tons of extra stuff today if you want to share." 

Jason nodded and reached for the sandwich. Daniel noticed the dark smudge again, but said nothing as Jason pulled down the sleeve of his shirt to cover the bruise. 

"There's a couple of root beers in my backpack if you'd like one." 

"Your Mom must really love you. She always makes sure you get plenty to eat." 

Danny shrugged, "I guess so. Like I told you, she worries that I don't get enough." 

Jason adverted his eyes. "My Dad...he don't get paid for a couple of weeks. We're kinda low on cash til payday. I guess he'll go to the store after that." 

"You guess!" Daniel was appalled. "I sure hope he does. You gotta eat!" 

Jason's chin jutted forward angrily "We'll get by. We always do." 

Daniel felt the heat of Jason's anger. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Hey" he brightened "I was gonna tell you, I have a couple of jackets that don't quite fit anymore. You think your dad would mind if I loaned you one? I think I even have some jeans and shirts Mama says I can't wear anymore. She tells me I'm growing like a weed." 

Jason seemed mollified by the apology. He eyed Daniel suspiciously for a moment then shivered. 

"I...I guess it would be ok to borrow them. Only til Dad gets paid though." 

Relief flooded Daniel's features and he grinned. "Great! Are you riding the bus today or do you walk?" 

"I walk, we only live a few blocks away." 

"Me too. I live on Park street. Where are you at?" 

"Down on Maloney. i...I'm pretty sure I pass Park to get home." 

"Great, we can walk together and stop by my house. You need to call your Dad?" 

"Nah, he won't be home til late, some time after dark." 

"Ok, meet me after class. You'll like my house, it's huge!" 

Jason smiled shyly, "Are you sure your mom won't care? I don't want to get you in trouble." 

"Heck no, she won't mind." 

* * *

"Mama, I'm home!" Danny called out, dropping his bag in the hallway. "I brought Jason with me." 

Jason looked startled as George stepped into the hallway. Danny gave George a quick hug. 

"Hey Danny, Kat's not here. She should be back after awhile." 

"When did you get back George? I missed you." 

"Just got here." He gave Danny another affectionate hug and tousled his hair. 

" George, this is Jason. He's new." 

George smiled and held out a hand to the smaller boy. Jason shook the proffered hand solemnly. 

"Where are you from son?" 

"Chicago sir, we, that is my Dad and I just moved here." 

"Well, I hope you stick around for awhile." 

Daniel tugged impatiently at Jason's sleeve. "Come on, let me show you my room. you like games?" 

Jason's smile was bright as he followed Daniel through the huge house. 

"Wow, are you guys rich or something?" 

"Rich? I don't think so. Kat got all this from her father when he died She writes stories for little kids." 

"That's cool." He looked around at all the toys in Danny's room. "How come she's adopting you? Didn't she have any kids herself?" 

"She did have a son, but he was killed by a drunk driver. My aunt Trina brought me here awhile back. She told me and Kat we needed each other. Now George is here too and we're all getting married soon." 

"What...what if he changes?" Jason looked uncomfortable. "He might get mean later. What does he do to you when he gets mad?" 

"I...I've never seen him mad at me. He's like my Dad, I don't think he'll ever change." 

Jason looked doubtful."I hope not. He seems like a really nice guy." 

"He is" Daniel smiled. He hesitated for a moment then reached out and caught Jason's wrist gently."Jace, why do you have a bruise? Did someone hurt you?" 

The arm was drawn back angrily. "Nothing happened, I was goofing around and fell. No one hurt me." 

"Ok." Daniel frowned. "I was just worried." 

"Don't be. I can take care of myself." 

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Daniel and Jason grew closer. Jason had taken to stopping by Danny's home every day after school Kat and George had both grown fond of the boy too. They also had both noticed how increasingly protective Daniel had become of his friend. 

"Daniel, is Jason safe at home?" Kat questioned one evening as she, George and Daniel watched tv. Danny didn't answer immediately, but then he sighed. 

"I don't know Mama. He says everything's ok, but then there's times he acts like he's hurt or scared. I really just don't know." 

George squeezed Daniel's arm reassuringly. "Would you like me to go by and check on him son?" 

Blue eyes lit up hopefully. "Would you George. I was kinda worried about him today. It was like he didn't want to go home or something." 

* * *

George drove down the dark street trying to read numbers that had either worn down or were gone entirely. He frowned as he heard yelling coming from one of the houses. He stopped the car and walked up to the front door. Jason's voice echoed at him from the house, but he couldn't make out the words. Someone else shouted and the sound of breaking glass was followed by the child's cry of pain. George knocked firmly on the door. the shouting stopped and the front door swung open. 

"What so you want?" the stench of alcohol was a slap in George's face. He peered through the doorway and saw Jason sitting on the floor, a thin trail of blood creeping across his face. 

"I came to see your son. I'm Daniel's father." 

"Who the fuck is Daniel?" the sound of Danny's name sounding like a curse coming from the man before him. 

"He's my son. He's also your son's best friend." 

"Best friend? Hah!! this brat ain't got no friends. Who'd want to be friends with a loser like him?" 

George watched the boy cowering against the wall as his father slammed the door closed. He knocked again and heard the child shrieking in pain. The door shattered as he kicked it in. His fist connected with the man's face when he saw Jason being kicked. Jason's father fell in a heap at his feet. He scooped up the injured child and carried him to his car. Jason whimpered softly. 

"It'll be alright son. We're going to the hospital then we'll get Trina out to see you." 

"Can't...can't breath right. It hurts." 

"I know son" George comforted helplessly" but we're going to get you some help. this won't happen again." He winced as he saw the deep cut on the boy's face. From the way the boy was holding his ribs, George suspected that one or more were broken.Jason huddled miserably in the seat next to him as George stroked the boy;s face gently. "Ok Jace, I know your chest and head are hurt, but I need to know if you're hurt anywhere else." 

Jason nodded hesitantly and held out his left arm. Bruises were already forming. 

"Where's Danny?' Jason questioned softly. 

"He's at home. He wanted me to check on you. he was worried." 

"My...my Dad, will he be alright?" 

George sighed. After all the boy had been through he was still worried about his father. It was with a sense of relief that he pulled into the emergency room entrance. 

* * *

"Is he going to be ok Aunt Trina?" Daniel questioned as he sat beside his friend's bed. Jason looked up sadly. 

"Jason will be coming home with me for now." 

"My Dad?" Jason questioned. 

"Your Dad will be in jail for awhile." Jason let out a soft cry and Trina hugged him. "He needs help kiddo. This way we can get it for him." 

"He...he hurt my Mom. It was way worse than last night though. He hit her and she fell down. We...we left right after that." 

"You left? You mean you and your father?" Trina felt a flash of apprehension at the sudden revelation. 

"Mom...Mom didn't move. She was hurt real bad I guess. Dad locked me in my room for the night. When he let me out the next morning Mom was still on the floor." He turned tear filled eyes to George and Trina. "I think...I think he killed her. I think he was gonna kill me too." 

Trina's face hardened. "George, I think you'd best get Danny out of here for awhile." 

"I'm sorry" Jason cried. "Please...I'm sorry. don't make Danny not be my friend anymore. Don't make him hate me!!!" 

Daniel scrambled into the bed next to his friend and pulled him into a hug. They rocked together for several minutes as Daniel whispered reassurances to Jason. 

"I don't hate you Jace. I don't hate you. I could never. You're my best friend." 

"Jason, honey, I just need to talk to you alone for a few minutes." Trina stroked his head gently. Jason shook his head vehemently. 

"No, you're gonna take him away!!!" 

Daniel eyed Trina fiercely "I'm not going Aunt Trina. Jason needs me. I...I already know some of what you're going to ask him. You've had to ask me the same questions before. Remember?" 

George patted the boy's hand gently. "Let him stay Trina. They need to be together right now. Danny needs to be here for Jason." 

"This is highly irregular...against all the rules..." 

"I'll be quiet Aunt Trina. I promise." he continued to rock his friend. Trina nodded sharply and took out her notebook. 

"Ok Jason, I need to ask you a few questions." 

* * *

Daniel and Jason remained inseparable for the next several days. Trina and Jason stayed in a room at Kat's house so Daniel could be with his friend. George assumed the position of protector to both children. One afternoon Trina pulled George aside. 

"They've identified Jason's mother. Her body was found last year in an apartment in Chicago. She was strangled and raped. They identified her by dental records." 

"So he's going to be charged with her murder?" 

"Yes, based on the story Jason has told us and the evidence they already had." 

"What's going to happen to the boy?" 

"For now he'll stay with all of us. I talked to a judge in the children's court and explained the situation. She agreed that right now Jason is in the best possible place." 

"And later?" 

"There don't seem to be any friends or family coming forward to take him.' 

"Kat might..." 

Trina shook her head. "That might be possible, but to be honest, well, I'd like to keep Jason. he's going to have a rough time for awhile and there's going to be times he needs someone who's focused only on him. I don't want Jason's demons to hurt Danny any more than they already have." 

George sighed in frustration. 

"I don't get it Trina. How could anyone do something like that? Jason has been in a living hell for so long." 

"I know George. I don't know how anyone can do this to a child, but I plan to make sure Jason is safe from now on." 

* * *

Daniel bounced on his bed. Days of inactivity boring him to tears. He perked up as he heard someone drive up outside.Window blinds separated as he peered out the window. He glanced over to see Jason asleep in the bed. Quietly he crept from the room. 

"George, it's the mailman. Can I go get the mail?' 

The older man grinned. Danny had been restless for days. "Sure son, you need to get out for a bit. Is Jason asleep?" 

"Uh huh. I'll just be a minute." 

"Take your time Danny." 

* * *

Daniel stood silently for a few seconds enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. He'd been staying home with Jason for several days, but he was tired of being inside. He pulled the mail from the box and started inside. Suddenly he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and he was drawn up against a hard chest. 

"Where's my boy kid?" he heard a voice hiss. He fought to escape the iron hold. His neck was pulled violently to the side and something cold pushed against his head. He bit down on the hand over his mouth and was rewarded with a split second of freedom. Kicking back as hard as he could, Daniel pulled away from his captor. He screamed for George as he ran for the house. The front door flew open and Daniel sprinted for all he was worth. He was almost there when a gun shot shattered the air. He felt a blinding pain, then darkness. 

* * *

George watched horrified as his son fell unconscious to the ground. Jason's father waved a gun wildly as he kicked at the motionless boy. 

"Where's my boy?" the monster had knelt beside Danny and had a gun to the child's head. "give him to me or your kid dies." 

George started towards Danny, but stopped when he saw the gun being cocked. 

"Don't come any closer. Just get my kid and I'll leave." 

"I can't do that" George growled. "I can't let you hurt him again." 

"Then your brat dies!" 

"'Noooo" The cry came from behind George and another shot cut through the neighborhood. Jason's father fell forward as George hurried to Daniel's side. Kat emerged from a side door to see her fiance cradling Daniel to him. She turned to see Jason standing at the front door still holding George's gun unsteadily in both hands. She hurried to his side and gently pried to gun from him. She threw it to the ground and carried Jason to George's side. Daniel lay motionless in George's arms, a growing pool of blood dripping from his chest. The wail of sirens pierced the air as George pulled off his own jacket and pressed it to Daniel's chest to stanch the flow of blood. 

* * *

Kat was numb as she held her son. It had been touch and go as the surgeons struggled to repair the damage from the bullet that had ripped through Daniel's small body. A chest tube bubbled next to the bed and IV's snaked from both arms.George embraced her as she wept. 

"I could have lost him." 

"But you didn't. We didn't. He'll be alright." 

"How did that bastard get out? How the hell did he get a gun?" 

"He overpowered a guard. He took the gun after he killed him." 

The door clicked open and Trina led Jason into the room. The boy trembled as his eyes filled with tears. 

"Danny..." 

Kat reached for him and he threw himself into her arms. George held them both. 

"I...I'm sorry. I...tell Danny I'm sorry." Jason sobbed. 

"No baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved him." The child shuddered as she held him. 

"You won't want me here. It's because of me..." 

"No!" George forced the boy to look at him. "It's not because of you. You saved our son. I...I can't thank you enough for that." 

"I'll have to go to jail. I...I killed..." he choked off another sob. Trina came to him and knelt beside him. 

"You're not going to jail Jason. We talked about this, remember? You saved Daniel's life. He will be ok. He just got out of surgery, but he will be alright." She pulled the boy to her and he clung desperately. "You're a part of our family Jace, and nothing will change that. If it weren't for you we wouldn't still have Daniel." 

* * *

It was several weeks before Daniel slept in his own bed again. Kat found herself reverting to the early days and sleeping in the rocker in his room. Many times she would wake up to find Jason curled into the bed beside Daniel. Usually George would carry the boy back to his room, but by morning they always seemed to be together again. 

"What are we going to do?" Kat questioned one morning. 

George shook his head and smiled. He pulled his future wife close and kissed the top of her head. 

"Well, for now I'd say we raise our sons as best as we can." 

"I can't ask you to..." 

"You didn't ask me to do anything. This is my choice. My decision." 

"Are you sure? this is a pretty big step." 

"I'm sure. We have enough love here for a whole house full of kids." 

"Yeah, but do we have that much patience?" 

"I suppose we'll find that out as we go." 

* * *

The end for now....   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LD Steen


End file.
